Metamorphosis
by Amarylle
Summary: Hermione Granger's heart is crushed by Harry Potter, thus she seeks out Minerva, and they leave Britain together with Luna Lovegood, setting out on a journey towards love and self-fulfillment. Along the way they meet all kinds of sentient magical creatures, and forge new friendships, while getting reacquainted with old ones. Starts out HP/HG, but eventual pairings are undecided.
1. Crushed

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful world of Harry Potter and the canon characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am only borrowing them to write for fun, without any intention of profiting from it. I thank this talented lady for blessing us with such a rich ground to build up our creativity on.

* * *

The messy-haired wizard winced internally at the thought of the conversation he was going to have with _her_ today. As much as he had once thought that they were meant to be, he had no patience or skill to deal with her quirks, her drive, and her insecurities.

She was _not_ whom he needed at the moment, and he simply did not have it in him to be there for her. The war and its casualties had taken a toll on him. He was exhausted and weary, and a relationship with his witch was simply too much to handle right now. She was far too tense, and what he needed was _fun_.

He wanted to let his hair down and throw his worries away. He wanted to be reckless, laugh uncontrollably, live for the moment, and for once in his young life, he wanted to live without any responsibilities weighing down on him.

He knew that he was selfish.

There was no doubt in his mind about how much _she_ had sacrificed and done for him over the years, and thinking about that made his heart sink, a flood of guilt jolting him to the core. He grimaced, and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Even knowing that he was behaving like a selfish arsehole, he just did not have it in him to give up the freedom that he longed for. Not now, not even for _her_ , not after all that _he_ had given up, all that _he_ had done for the Wizarding world. Not after all the hardships life had dealt him, after all the manipulation, all the blood, and all the sacrifices and tears.

No, after everything that _he_ had gone through, he _deserved_ to have a say about how he lived his life, no matter what others thought about it.

He deserved to be the person _he_ wanted to be, to shape his own life to be _whatever_ he wanted it to be, and he _deserved_ to do whatever he wanted to do, without abandon, even if that meant hurting the one person who was always loyal to him.

She would certainly be hurt. She would be angry, and she might even hex the hell out of him, but she would _understand_ , she always did. If there was one thing that Harry Potter knew about Hermione Granger, it was that she was quite possibly the most forgiving person he had ever met.

He was going to be _fine_. Hermione would still remain his loyal friend, and he would still be able to draw from her ever-present support. She would still be a constant comforting presence in his life.

He had no reason to worry about this, as Hermione Granger would always be there for him, _right_?

Harry looked up when he heard the quiet sound of fingers fumbling with the keys of the small studio apartment they had shared for the past few months. He swallowed hard, and readied himself for what he felt desperate to do. He wanted this weight off his shoulders, and it would definitely be easier to break-up with her now, rather than later. He was doing _both_ of them a favour, he adamantly tried to convince himself.

Harry felt a sharp ache in his chest as he heard Hermione's sweet voice calling out for him.

"I'm home, love," she softly chimed, and tumbled into their kitchen, where he was currently sitting at the counter. Hermione had a bright smile on her face, and she leaned in for a sweet kiss, only to pull back feeling confused at the lack of response from him. "Harry?"

He gazed at his witch's face, her brows furrowed into the very line of worry that was just _so_ Hermionesque that it made him feel even worse. "Hermione, we need to talk," he choked on his words, his voice tight and serious. He could not help but notice the flash of concern in her eyes.

Hermione dropped her bag atop the kitchen counter and sat beside him. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he sighed. "Look, Hermione, there is no easy way to say this, but I feel that I have to get this off my chest."

The brunette witch nodded compassionately, and gently took his hand in hers. "Of course, Harry. You know that you can talk to me about anything," she murmured, frowning slightly as her boyfriend pulled away from her for the second time. She suddenly had a sinking feeling that this was not going to be a conversation she would enjoy.

Harry averted his gaze from Hermione's hurt expression at flinching away from her touch, but he knew that he would not be able to do this otherwise. He justified the action with the thought that in a few short moments, Hermione would not want to touch him anyway, unless it was to cause him physical pain.

Harry took a deep breath and confessed, "I can't do this anymore, Hermione. This isn't working between us, and I think we would be better off as friends."

The brunette witch stared at Harry blankly, shocked to her very core. She was not expecting that he would want to break-up with her. Hermione thought that their relationship was the only good thing that had happened to her in the past eighteen months, and now everything was falling apart. Her lips quivered as she spoke, "Why?" she asked in a hollow whisper, struggling to process this turn of events.

Harry looked thoughtful, and he decided that he might as well be straightforward with Hermione. He had nothing to hide, after all. "Well, we're not compatible in the romantic sense. You're too high-strung. You constantly obsess over the importance of education, and the betterment of the House-Elves and other sentient beings, not even taking into consideration whether or not they really want or need your help," he began, missing the gleam of utter betrayal flashing in Hermione's eyes. He was on a roll now, recalling every single little thing that bothered him, but he was never able to discuss with her, lest he upset her. "You always think that you know best, because you're smarter than the rest of us. Well, let me tell you, as utterly brilliant as you are, you're sorely lacking in the social department. You're unable to read people, and you have absolutely no sense of when to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself."

Hermione was crying by now, unable to control the thick salty tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She just could not believe what she was hearing. She would have expected such words out of _Ronald's_ mouth, but never from Harry's. She felt betrayed, utterly and completely betrayed. It was one thing that Harry did not see a future with her, as she was well aware that she was not easy to handle, but it felt like their whole friendship was a lie. He never once mentioned any of this to her.

Harry was pacing the length and breadth of the room, completely absorbed in his harangue, not even looking at Hermione's face, ignorant of the fact that he was crossing the line. "I just want to go out and experience life at the fullest. I want to laugh, I want to joke, I want to have fun, tons of ridiculous fun, without you breathing down on my neck to be responsible. I'm through with rules and responsibilities. You always try to shape Ron and I into perfect little clones of yourself. Well, we don't want to be like you. Why would we want to be such miserable, insecure, swotty little know-it-all bookworms who think they are better than everyone else because they are _oh-so-clever_?"

Harry's eyes widened as he felt the sharp sting of a slap. He realized that in his notion of honesty, he might have gone too far. He winced as he took a moment to think about the things that he had said, and how eerily similar to Ron he had sounded. He never once insulted her like this before, up until now that is.

"How dare you?" Hermione hissed, her voice vibrating with emotion. "How dare you disrespect our friendship like this?" her eyes shined with tears. "I would've understood if you simply didn't see me in a romantic light anymore, but there was absolutely no need to viciously tear into me, especially since you've never mentioned any of that before," her voice faltered, her fingers digging into the palm of her hands, her knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"I thought we were friends, best friends. I've never–" Hermione shook her head in denial. "Never mind, you'll get your wish," she promised, her voice frighteningly icy.

Harry winced at her words, and at the sight of the distraught witch. _He had an uncanny ability to muck things up, didn't he._ He watched as Hermione whirled around, grabbing her wand, and with a few well-cast charms she bundled up all of her belongings, shrinking everything to fit into the one bag that she had previously placed on the counter.

"Hermione," he hesitantly addressed her. He did not want there to be hard feelings between them.

The muggleborn witch pressed her lips into a thin line, squaring her shoulders and grabbing her purse. "Save it, Potter! It doesn't matter. I will not burden any of you with my miserable swotty presence, as you might catch my cooties, and that would be most unfortunate as we would not want you and your best friend to be shaped into perfect little clones of me, after all, now, would we?" she snapped at him sarcastically, trying to mask the amount of hurt his remarks had caused her.

The raven-haired wizard blanched at her words. "Hermione," he tried again, but she turned around her heels, apparating away, leaving only an echo of a sharp popping sound in her wake.

Harry buried his face into his hands and sighed. "That went well..."

~oo~oOo~oo~

Hermione appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, intent on seeking refuge with Minerva McGonagall. The older witch had taken a particular shine to her bright young student back when she was only twelve, taking her under her wing, teaching her much like she would teach an Apprentice, even though they had never made it official.

After Miss Granger's parents died in a muggle car accident in her second year, she had become her legal guardian. This was not common knowledge in the Wizarding world, only the people who needed to know knew about it.

Once Hermione had caught her breath and wiped her eyes, she carefully fastened her purse to her body, and transformed into her Animagus form. She shrank spectacularly as she took on the shape of a small Barred Owl.

Hermione had spread her wings, taking to the sky, her soft caramel coloured primary feathers propelling her flight. Her lighter secondary feathers that faded into pearly white balanced her as she glided smoothly among the clouds. She felt a sense of freedom, and a certain jolt of thrill that she had never experienced flying on a broom.

The Gryffindor witch was never able to trust a mere wooden stick with some bristles on top, that was enchanted to fly, to keep her safe. She had always assumed that her problem was a fear of heights, thus she worked herself into a panicked state when she discovered her animal form. She was adamant that she did the meditation _wrong_ , and to the chagrin of Minerva, she had insisted on repeating the process a few more times before admitting defeat.

Despite Hermione's opposition to being a feathered flying creature, she had diligently threw herself into working towards being able to make the shift, and she achieved her first transformation a mere eighty days later, astonishing her Professor at the speed of her process. It was well-documented that studying Animagi was a long and difficult technique, taking anywhere between a year to eighteen months to completely transform oneself.

Hermione simply blushed at the Transfiguration Mistress' awe and bewilderment, and changed the subject.

"Hermione!" Minerva exclaimed cheerfully when she spotted the beautiful owl tapping on her office window. She let her in, taken aback when she suddenly had her arms full with a sobbing witch. She gently drew her daughter towards the golden and crimson coloured settee, pulling her down to sit beside her. "What happened, love?" she asked in a concern laced voice.

"H-Harry b-broke up with me," she sniffled, clutching onto the robes of the witch she had considered her second Mother.

The Headmistress gasped. She was flabbergasted by this news. Ever since their second year, she had always assumed that Mr. Potter would one day marry Hermione, continuing his father's legacy of marrying the Brightest-Witch-of-Their-Age.

"Don't fret, my dear Aderyn. Mr. Potter will surely come to his senses," she comforted her soothingly, only to be met with vehement denial.

"No, Mum, you don't understand. The Harry that broke up with me was unlike the Harry that told me we were fated to fall in love with each other," she choked. "He not only told me we were not compatible, h-he–" she broke into a stuttering, sobbing summary of the events that had passed, catching Minerva up on how it all went down.

By the time Hermione finished recounting what happened, Minerva McGonagall was absolutely furious at the audacity of one Harry James Potter. She had never thought she would see the day that he insulted her daughter in everything but blood. She was at a loss how to comfort Hermione, however, because for seven years, the little witch's world had orbited around the boy.

The Headmistress gently held the young woman close to her chest, fondly caressing her wild curls. "Everything will be alright, love. Sometimes people grow apart, even if it goes unnoticed. All you can do is grieve over the loss of what used to be important to you and move on. You're a strong witch, Hermione, and you're destined for greatness. Harry Potter does _not_ define who you are. The world is wide and rich with wonder, and it's waiting for you to discover it," she tenderly said.

Hermione sniffled, and gazed at the endearingly wrinkled face of Minerva. "Would you come with me to see the world? I want to leave Britain, perhaps not forever, but for a while, however, I don't want to leave you behind. You mean everything to me, and I couldn't bear the distance."

Minerva smiled brightly. She was thinking about retirement for a while now, as she yearned for a new adventure. Traveling the world with her beautiful daughter, while helping her through her heartbreak, was something she could certainly enjoy doing so. "I've been settling my affairs here at Hogwarts, since the last classes of the year have concluded. The castle had appointed Filius as Headmaster, with Pomona being Deputy Headmistress. They will do a most wonderful job keeping the matters of the school well in hand."

The younger witch's eyes sparkled with emotion. "I'm so grateful to have you, Mum. I love you," she smiled a small smile, putting her sorrow aside for now, and concentrating on the new adventure she was going to have. Hermione closed her eyes briefly, instantly spiraling into creating lists in her mind. "We need to get everything organized and do some research...," her voice trailed off, as she excitedly mumbled on and on about everything they needed to do.

The old tabby cat smiled inwardly. The saying ** _"The more things change, the more they stay the same..."_** appeared to ring true, and she could not be more pleased about that.

* * *

 **A/N:** This new story is dedicated to **SereniteRose** , one of my lovely readers who reads and reviews everything I write, and never ceases to make me smile.

Elly wished for a story where Hermione is in some way dumped/betrayed by either Harry or Ron, leaving Britain behind, and some years later, returning a changed witch. Now, I did not agree with everything she outlined, but I took the basic premise of her detailed request and made it my own:

Harry breaks up with Hermione, because he feels confined and limited in their relationship, as he feels they want completely different things in life. In the heat of the moment he inadvertently says things that break her heart worse than the break-up itself does, and she is crushed. She seeks out her adoptive Mother, Minerva, and they set out on a journey towards love and self-fulfillment.

The story will focus on the journey and how Hermione and Minerva meet all kinds of magical creatures and make new friendships, while getting reacquainted with old friends along the way. Not only do I plan on Hermione finding love, I believe it would be delightful if Minerva did as well. I am yet undecided on the romantic entanglements, it will write itself for now, unless a certain mood inspires me.

Thank you for the inspiration, and hope you guys will enjoy the journey! :)

Glossary:

 **Aderyn**

Means "bird" in Welsh. This is a modern Welsh name.

 **Metamorphosis**

The process of transformation from an immature form to an adult form in two or more distinct stages.


	2. Connected

Luna Lovegood considered herself as open-minded as a witch could possibly be, taking everything in stride, but she was shocked beyond belief when her friend told her to meet him at his flat, and admitted that he broke up with the one witch who was clearly meant for him.

The blonde Ravenclaw was always able to see the glistening bond between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, ever since she was a wee little girl looking at everything with bright wonder reflecting in her curious orbs. Their auras were perfectly synchronized, and she could see their innate Magic reaching out to each other, swirling together in colourful harmony. Sometimes she could almost hear their Magical Cores serenade one another.

She slumped her shoulders and glanced at the _Boy-Who-Conquered,_ gazing at his face with disappointment gleaming in her pale silver eyes.

"Why would you do such a thing, Harry Potter?" She voiced the question that she wanted an answer to.

Harry fidgeted under her scrutiny. He felt like the _Moon_ itself was judging him, as the peculiar witch's eyes shone like twin pearls soaking in moonlight, penetrating his very soul. He ran a hand nervously through the black mop atop his head, and sighed.

"I just want to be free, Luna. I want to be my own person-, for once in my life I want to forge my own destiny. I am sure that _you_ of all people can understand that." He softly explained.

"I sure do. But Harry, whatever made you think that you cannot be yourself with Hermione by your side?" She asked incredulously.

He looked away and groaned. "You know how she is. She is always focused on a task, always ready to prove herself in some shape or form. She is always making lists and herding the rest of us to be more responsible-" He awkwardly paused. "I know she has good intentions, and I give her credit for saving my arse more times than I would care to admit, but the war is _over_. Those dark times are behind us and she...," He swallowed and clenched his fists together. "She is not moving on, Luna. Hermione still lives in the same pre-war bubble, and it's too much for me. I might be a little selfish, but I am not willing to deal with her and her issues right now. I deserve some peace, and I want to have _fun_. She is..., _ugh_ , she is anything _but_ fun. I can't deal with her, and honestly, at the moment I don't even want to." He grimaced.

Luna looked completely flabbergasted. She blinked and stared at him. "I don't think that I know who you are anymore, Harry Potter." She whispered quietly. "Where is the gentle, compassionate boy who looked kindly at a young witch, who was constantly ridiculed by her peers for her peculiar taste in fashion, and her even stranger beliefs? Where is the stalwart friend who always had a kind word and a smile to share with his stressed out best friend, who had her nose up in a tome, always searching for answers and ways to protect and fight for you?" Salty tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. "Let's forget the romantic entanglements for a moment. Where is the support that your best friend clearly needs? You know full well what happened to her. One doesn't just get over _that_ in a blink of an eye. You might feel relieved that the war is over, and Merlin knows you deserve all the happiness and peace for what you went through, but everyone deals with the aftermath and their own issues differently."

Harry dug his nails into the soft flesh of his palms and gritted his teeth as a sense of sadness and guilt hit him. Luna's words cut through him, sharp and undeterred, and his stomach tied itself into messy, uncomfortable knots over the bluntness of the words that escaped her lips.

"I am sorry if I disappointed you, Luna. I did not want to hurt you, or Hermione, but after all these years, don't _I_ deserve to get what _I_ want, exactly how _I_ want it? Don't _I_ have the right to feel the way _I_ do, without anyone guilting me into feeling bad about it? This is my decision. You don't have to like it, but as my friend I hope you can respect it." He quietly said.

The girl with the honey coloured tresses smiled a small sad smile. "I do respect you and your decision Harry, however I don't have to agree with you. You do deserve time to find yourself and shape your life to be the way you want it to be, but I know it in my very soul that you have just given up on something truly precious, and it breaks my heart. One day you may realize what it is exactly that you have lost, based on the notion of focusing solely upon yourself, rather than yourself _and_ those who truly care about you." She gently replied.

Harry gulped. "You are not talking about your friendship, are you Luna?"

She stood up and gently kissed his cheek. "No, Harry. I wasn't talking about me at all." She whispered in the same sad tone, and then like flipping a switch, she was back to her usual cheerful self, and she spoke in a sing-a-song voice. "Now... I have somewhere important to be. You should go and find Neville. The last I heard he was apprenticing under Professor Sprout. He will help sort you out-" She hummed. "You have way too many _Wrackspurts_ around you, and ever since Neville married Hannah, he repels them." She chimed, like it was the most natural thing to say.

The raven-haired wizard watched her skip away with a baffled expression, pondering _what in the flying snitches did just happen_ , and _why_ did he feel like he just stole Luna's favourite _Butterbeer cork necklace_ and burnt it into ashes, leaving a crestfallen witch behind, haunting him with those big sad moonlight coloured eyes.

He banged his face against his kitchen counter and groaned in frustration and pain.

~oo~oOo~oo~

Minerva was pacing back and forth in front of the wrought-iron gates of Hogwarts castle, waiting for Luna Lovegood to make an appearance. When she got the girl's frantic _Patronus_ being unable to locate Hermione, she immediately sent her tabby cat to let her know that the bright witch was currently staying with her.

It warmed her heart that there was someone else other than herself who cared about her daughter. She was aware of how difficult her little bird connected to other people in social situations, and how much she struggled with opening up her heart, especially after her parents' tragic accident.

Hermione soaked up all the affection and attention Minerva gave her, like a sponge, and every time she looked at her adoptive Mother, there was unyielding and unconditional love and devotion reflecting in her expressive honey coloured eyes.

The Transfiguration Mistress glanced up as she heard the sharp echo of apparation, and smiled at the bright Ravenclaw graduate.

"It is nice to see you again, Miss Lovegood." She greeted her ex-student warmly.

"Likewise, Professor McGonagall." Luna's sweet voice chimed, and her cheerful demeanor turned serious. "How is she?" She asked warily.

Minerva's lips pressed into a thin line, reminiscent of her teaching years. "She is devastated. That foolish boy completely crushed both her heart, and her spirit."

The blonde witch sighed. "I have just come from meeting with him, and Harry is awfully stubborn. He is determined to live only for himself, apparently without any care for the consequences, because he believes it is his turn to be selfish. And while I understand where he is coming from, I do not recognize my friend anymore." She sniffed.

The Animagus' face was hard. "Eventually he will realize the mistake he had made, but he is not my concern. My daughter is an emotional wreck, and we need to help her."

Luna placed a small hand on the elderly witch's shoulder and her expression softened. "She is lucky to have you to care for her, Professor."

"Thank you, dear. Also, since technically I will not be teaching anymore, please feel free to call me Minerva."

The blonde's eyebrow disappeared in her hairline. "Oh?"

Minerva chuckled softly. "Let's get back to my quarters, and Hermione and I will explain everything."

"As you wish, Minerva." She respectfully chimed.

The witches disappeared into the heavy fog, walking their way towards the ancient castle, their shared desire to soothe Hermione's heartache connecting them to get better acquainted with each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** Can I just say that I absolutely adore Luna? She has a way with people.

Thank you for the interest in this story so far, I appreciate it! :)


	3. Tea Time Bonding

Hermione was sprawled over a scarlet and gold coloured sofa in Minerva's quarters, with a thick tome propped up against one of the golden pillows, her eyes greedily gliding over every word with childish enthusiasm.

She was reading _'1001 Magical Locations'_ , written by Asparagus Whortleberry, jotting down a list of places she absolutely had to see. She was just reading about _'La Magica Di Napoli'_ , when she felt the wards snap and relax around her, prompting her to glance up from her book.

"I've brought you a surprise, my daughter." Minerva said in greeting, with a Dumbledorian twinkle in her brilliant green eyes.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Oh?" She echoed, and let out a soft gasp when her eyes fell on her whimsical friend. "Lu!" She happily chimed, and got up to give her a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

After the war ended, and the tension settled, they both went back to finish their education, and they established a very unlikely, but tightly knit friendship with each other, while they shared Head duties. They discovered that they had a lot in common, and their differences balanced one another. While Hermione was analytical and logical, Luna was a very free-spirited individual. They were both kind and compassionate witches, and they grounded each other.

"Hey, Mims." Luna chirped in a sing-a-song voice, twirling her around to imaginary music, eliciting bell-like laughter from her dearest friend.

"You are incorrigible." She chuckled, and pulled her towards the sofa.

"You love me." She grinned cheekily and sat down, leaning over Hermione to peek at her book. "That's a good choice to study, if you are traveling somewhere." She hummed. "When I was little, Mama used to read that book to me as a bed-time story. She said that we would visit all these magical places one day, when I was older. I read the book every time I miss her, and I still hope to tour all of those wondrous locations." She sighed wistfully.

Hermione shared a glance with Minerva, and the elderly witch nodded, thus a warm smile curled in the corner of the younger witch's mouth. "Would you like to come and see the world with us?"

Luna's eyes widened slightly. "You're leaving?" She asked with quivering lips.

The Transfiguration Mistress nodded. "Yes, we both are. I am ending my tenure as Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the castle has already appointed Filius and Pomona to be Headmaster, and Deputy Headmistress, respectively."

The blonde witch hummed. "That makes sense. Does this have anything to do with Harry?" She asked, carefully gazing at the sad expression on Hermione's face.

"Yes, it does." The petite witch confirmed sullenly. "I want to leave Britain for a while and travel the world, and I cannot bear to leave Mum behind, and she is longing for adventure-" She glanced impishly at McGonagall, who looked amused by her antics. "Thus we are going to travel together."

Luna Lovegood gazed at them with so much hope reflected in her eyes, that both of their hearts dropped into their stomach. "You really want me to come along?"

"Certainly, Miss Lovegood. We could always use some company." Minerva chuckled. "Now, would you like some tea? I have this wonderful pomegranate blend, with just the slightest hint of lemon grass."

Hermione pulled the younger witch into a warm embrace. "We _do_. I really need my best friend." She whispered in her ear in confidence, and Lu squeezed her hand knowingly. "Besides-" She pulled back and grinned. "Who else would educate me on the existence of certain magical creatures, and what to do when we encounter them?"

The blonde Ravenclaw's face lit up like a Yuletide tree adorned with fairy lights. "I will need to talk with Daddy, but I am sure he wouldn't mind if I tagged along." She smiled radiantly, and turned towards the elder witch. "I would love to sample your tea blend, Minerva. Also, please feel free to call me Luna, as you honoured me with the privilege of familiarity, how can I not do the same?"

"Splendid!" McGonagall exclaimed, and promptly summoned her fine china set, tapping the delicate porcelain that contained her carefully mixed up tea leaves, portioning some of it into three small cups. She twirled her fingertips around in a delicate motion, and fresh spring water filled the teacups. With another elegant gesture, the water was instantly steaming.

Hermione's eyes widened in awe. "I've never seen you do that before, Mum." She blinked.

The old tabby cat looked like she ate the canary. "You haven't seen a lot of things that I can do, love." She chuckled, and reached out to tuck a wayward chestnut curl of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "Everything has a time and place." She murmured, and they both knew that was a promise that she would eventually teach every nuance of her knowledge to her.

The Scottish witch waved her left wrist delicately, and sugar, lemon, honey, and milk flew to her beck and call, tastefully arranged on the small circular coffee table in front of them. She muttered a barely audible string of words, and a tray of small finger sandwiches, and a selection of mouthwatering baked goodies arranged themselves in a most inviting fashion.

Miss Lovegood's smile brightened as she watched the bond between Mother and Daughter, and she was well aware it was _Destiny_ that these two had found each other. They had an incredibly strong family bond, and if she wasn't aware otherwise, she would have said that the two ladies were connected by blood. However, she knew that sometimes the family that you chose was more meaningful than any blood relation ever could be, and she felt like Hermione Granger-McGonagall was the sister that she always wanted.

The brunette witch glanced at her stalwart friend questioningly. "What's on your mind, Lu?" She mused, as she busied herself with preparing the tea with how everyone liked it. She added just a pinch of sugar and a teaspoon of milk, and honey to Minerva's cup, flavoured Luna's tea with two spoons full of sugar, and carefully mixed some lemon juice and honey into her own drink.

Lovegood gazed at Hermione, her silver eyes bright and kind. "I was just thinking how perfectly you and Minerva fit into each other's lives, and that I think of you as a sister." She said bluntly, but the faintest hint of a rosy pink hue graced her high cheekbones. "I hope that sentiment is not an inconvenience for you." She mumbled shyly, and very un-Luna-esque.

The curly haired witch's eyes widened. "Don't be silly, Lu." She softly chided her friend, and twirled a lock of her beautiful honey coloured hair around her index finger. "I am honoured that you think of me so fondly." She leaned over, and brushed her lips against her forehead. "You complete me in ways that I never thought possible, and I adore you, little sister." She grinned.

Luna glowed with happiness, and pounced on the Gryffindor witch with emotion, and if it wasn't for Minerva's sharp feline instincts, their tea would have been toppled over. The witch with the silver hair simply curled her lips in amusement, and cast a _Shield Charm_ over those poor victimized teacups.

" _Oof._ " Hermione groaned as she got smothered against the back of the settee. She got a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and tickled her friend mercilessly as punishment. Luna shrieked with laughter, and jumped off of her. "That's better." The brunette snickered softly.

"Alright, that's enough of your inane tomfoolery!" Minerva admonished the playful witches lightheartedly, but secretly she was rather pleased to see Hermione laugh and joke around with a friend.

Apparently Luna Lovegood was the perfect remedy for her daughter's heartache. She instinctively knew not to interrogate the heartbroken witch for details, and simply shone her cheerful light on her, and it worked.

Minerva realized that her your charges would eventually discuss the situation in detail, but for now they enjoyed tea and each other's company, and that was enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of bonding flufflet. This is probably my favourite chapter yet.

First of all. _Asparagus Whortleberry?_ Aren't I the absolute _Queen of Christening_? I just love this name. It's so weird, it just amazes me. I am not quite sure what depth of my chaotic brain it crawled out of, but I am pleased. It fits right in, doesn't it?

Alright, enough of my foolish antics.

But on another note, I have yet another story idea. -Bangs head against her desk- Why must inspiration doom me this way? I have too many on-going stories. But anyways, before I curse myself with another on-going ficlet, I thought I would ask. Would you guys even be interested in a _Hermione/James_ story? I won't spoil the contents, just the pairing.

Anyhow. Thank you for reading, you guys are the best!


	4. Heart to Heart

After Minerva retreated to her comfortable bed to relax, and let her young charges have some much needed privacy to talk and gossip, like witches were prone to do, Hermione and Luna curled up on the couch, and the blonde Ravenclaw glanced at her friend tenderly.

"How are you, really?" She asked softly, as she tucked her legs under her.

Hermione swallowed, and her eyes misted over. "I am _so_ brokenhearted, Lu." Her voice quivered. "Harry was my world, and I never expected that he didn't need me like I needed him." She whispered miserably. "He used to tell me that we were fated to fall in love." She shut her eyes tightly, and hugged herself. "Merlin, we even talked about eventually starting a family together. What happened to that dream? What changed?" She choked.

Luna's throat constricted at seeing her best friend so broken, and she was even more certain than before, that Harry Potter had made a huge mistake that he will never be able to fix. There would come a day, perhaps not tomorrow, or even the year after tomorrow, but some time in the future, when the foolish boy would realize what an amazing treasure he had thrown away for the opportunity to have some meaningless fun.

She reached out, and clasped Hermione's hand in hers. "Unfortunately _he_ did." She sighed sadly. "He actually called me to come over earlier today, and told me what happened." She admitted. "I didn't recognize my friend. I don't know what happened, Mims, but the Harry _I_ knew, the Harry that selflessly gave up his life to save the world was not present in his eyes. Instead, I saw a lost little boy, who had his head filled with the desire to do things only for himself. Perhaps the war had been too much for him."

The curly-haired witch wiped her tears with her sleeve, and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. "Well, I understand that he needs a break. We all know that he deserves some peace and quiet, we _all_ do. The past two years have been filled with funerals, memorials, Ministry-, and Charity events, countless interviews, rounding up loose Death Eaters, repairing our international wizarding relations that had been damaged when the Death Eaters frolicked around like they owned the world." She paused to take a deep breath. "There is a lot of pressure on Harry, as he is pulled in a lot of different directions, even nowadays. We talked about taking a few weeks to travel together, just the two of us, to discuss our lives and just relax. I didn't expect that out of everything he could have cut out from his life to have more time for himself, it would be our relationship." She laughed a small bitter laugh. "Did he tell you that he actually told me that I am always trying to shape him and Ron into perfect little clones of myself?"

Luna's eyes widened, and she sputtered. " _What?!_ "

Hermione stared into her silver orbs with sorrow. "That's not all he said. He told me that they wouldn't want to be such and I shall quote his exact words: _'miserable, insecure, swotty little bookworms, who think they are better than everyone else, because they are oh so clever'_." She burst into fresh tears at repeating what the wizard she loved with all her heart told her to her face.

Luna Lovegood was stunned beyond belief, her expression darkening dramatically, which just didn't look right on her otherwise dreamy and innocent face. Apparently there were a lot of things that Potter somehow _forgot t_ o mention to her, and he had the nerve to ask if they could still remain friends. If the girl, whom she considered to be her sister in all the ways that mattered did not need her more, she would storm out this instant and give the arsehole a piece of her mind, and he would think twice to insult the sweetest and bravest witch she knew.

The Gryffindor gazed at Luna with concern. "Lu-" She carefully addressed her. "Why do you look like an _avenging angel_ ready to hex the unsuspecting wrongdoers into oblivion?"

Luna blinked, and broke into peals of giggles. "That's because that is exactly what I want to do to Potter." She admitted, her expression fading into sobriety.

Hermione stared at her for a few long moments, and a hint of a warm smile curled the corners of her lips. "Well, having a personal avenging angel might have its perks." She chimed with a lighthearted tone, and then tackled Luna with a hug. "Thank you for being there for me." She whispered, as her lips brushed her forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you, or Mum. You both mean _so_ much to me." She murmured with emotion. "I love you."

Luna's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I love you too, Mims." She glowed, and squished her against her.

The brunette witch pulled back slightly, and smiled a small sad smile. "You know what? _I will be alright._ Harry has the right to live his life the way he wants to, and he has the right to have opinions, I just wish he wasn't so hurtful about them. Breaking up with someone is _never_ the time to finally tell them everything that has ever irked you about them. He _never_ told me any of that before, you know? I just feel like it's all been a _lie_ , that is what bothers me the most." She sighed, and blew a few tendrils of her hair out of her face. "But, I don't plan to pine over him and be miserable about it. I plan to live my life, and live it to the fullest. As Mum said, there is a great big world out there and it is waiting for me, for _us_ to experience it." She smiled warmly, and grasped Lu's hands. "Do you fancy coming with me on this adventure? I know that we already asked you to travel with us, and you said that you would ask Xeno's permission, but I am asking something deeper here. Will you come along for it _all_? Every up and down, every turn, every bump along the road, every single moment? Will you come with me to find our own way in life? I want to try new things, I want to have experiences that I never allowed myself to have before, and I want you to be there with me. I want to do things that you always wanted to do. And above all that, I want to find true happiness, and I want to be there to see you find yours. Will you come with me on this adventure, until the very end when we move on to the next life?" Hermione Granger inquired, baring her very soul in front of her friend.

Luna's eyes gleamed with affection, desire for adventure, and most importantly the kind of unconditional love, that was reserved for one's most cherished treasures. "Mims, _of course_ I will go with you." She promised, and squeezed her petite hands tenderly. "A few years ago, I never actually imagined that I would find a friendship like this. It's bittersweet that it took us our last year at Hogwarts to actually get to know each other, and see past the masks we projected to the world." She grinned. "Who knew that under all that bossiness, and incredulous disbelief you were a _true believer_ in everything magic had to offer, and was only afraid to be judged even more harshly than you already were by our peers?"

Hermione laughed heartily. "I admit I wasn't proud of projecting disbelief at everything that sounded quirky and non-existent, just because I was afraid of being ridiculed even more. I am glad you saw through my act, and reached out to me. I am also glad that I finally realized how much depth you have, and that the things you say are more meaningful than people believe them to be. Who knew that we had a budding _true Seer_ in our midst, who didn't dabble in prophecies, but actually sees things _exactly_ the way they were, are, or going to be? You are the _true treasure_ of the magical world, love, and they don't even know it." She chimed.

Luna's eyes glistened with mischief. "And that is how it should be, Mia. The magical world doesn't know what to do with the truth, unless it's delivered to them in minuscule doses. Besides, I prefer not to be studied like a Department of Mysteries experiment." She shuddered lightly. "And, I think it's also better that they do not know about your natural Healing touch." She hummed thoughtfully.

The muggleborn couldn't help but agree with that line of thought. She recognized her talent in her third year, when Crookshanks broke his paw. In fact, she believed the half-Kneazle miscreant knew of her talent before she realized she had it, as after his unfortunate tumble with one of _Hagrid's pet projects_ , he limped his way into her lap, and poked and prodded her mercilessly, until she gently trailed her fingertips down the line of the cracked bone. Her eyes widened when there was a flash of unbelievable warmth in her body, her eyes and hands glowing with a golden colour, and she instinctively knew what to do, healing the injury. She was _so_ stunned, that she spent the next few hours staring at Crooks' healed paw.

"You are right about that." She softly said. "I am happy to help whenever I can, but I can't heal the dead." She swallowed, as she had to _Obliviate_ the Weasley family of their memory of the occasion when they had learned of her ability. She healed Tonks and Remus from their fatal injuries at the Battle of Hogwarts, but she did not have the time to heal Fred. They went ballistic, and things were said and done that they could never recover from, not even with their memories altered.

Luna looked at her sadly. "They were just heartbroken with a loss _so_ great, it clouded their judgment. They weren't thinking clearly." She comforted her. Minerva, Remus, Tonks and herself were the only people who knew about the Weasley incident.

"I know." She nodded, and averted her gaze, feeling slightly guilty about being unable to heal Fred, even if it was years ago.

"I know what would make you feel better!" Luna suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go and visit the Lupins. I am sure little Teddy misses his Godmother." She grinned.

Hermione instantly brightened at the notion. "What a wonderful idea! Let's send a _Patronus_ to Remus, and ask if we can stop by sometime tomorrow, and at the same time, let's visit your Father as well, so we can talk about our travel plans." She suggested.

Luna nodded, and in a few minutes, a playful otter and an equally energetic hare were sailing through the night sky to deliver their messages to their respective recipients.

* * *

 **A/N:** A little heart to heart between Lu and Mims. I am kinda down in the dumps today, but hopefully that did not effect the quality of the chapter. I added a special ability for both girls to possess, to spice things up a bit, I hope you like that.

Thank you for reading!


	5. Protective Instinct

Remus was carefully counting marshmallows to evenly divide them into three steaming mugs of hot chocolate, when Hermione's _Patronus_ playfully circled around him, eventually pausing in front of his face.

" _Remus, could we stop by with Luna to visit you and Teddy tomorrow? It's been a while since I have seen my godson, and I really miss him, and you and Tonks as well, of course. Please owl us, if you are agreeable. Have a lovely evening with Teddy bear and the wife! Love, Hermione._ " Her voice chimed like tinkling bells through his kitchen, and he smiled softly.

Ever since the bright witch had used her special healing gift to save him and Nymphadora, there was a bond between Hermione and the Lupin family. A tiny bit of her magic seeped through their magical cores when she healed them, and it generated a type of metaphysical link between the three of them, that was tangible.

What they had was very similar to a pack bond, but also vastly different, as it only affected him, Dora, and Hermione - and to some extent Teddy - although these connections were somewhat confusing to tell apart, because _Moony_ also considered Hermione to be part of his pack as well.

Simply put, she was family.

Teddy adored his Godmother, and whenever she was over, he changed his appearance to reflect her features in some shape or form. Sometimes he had her warm honey coloured eyes, which was a few shades lighter than his natural amber. Other times he changed his hair to be a riotous curly mess, which made Nymphadora grin widely, and mimic his son's antics, and then he was surrounded by hairstyle triplets.

He stifled a laugh, as he made a mental note to owl the witch later, and placed the mugs on a tray, walking back to the living-room, where Dora was entertaining Harry with her _Metamorphmagus_ shenanigans.

"Here." He smiled at his wife, who was sporting striking pale pink curls that fell carelessly over her shoulders, and handed her a mug. "I've put a smattering of cinnamon into your drink, _exactly_ the way you like it." He whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek affectionately.

Harry watched the little exchange awkwardly, as he reached for his own blend. His nostrils flared at the faint scent of nutmeg, and he grinned. He would do _anything_ for Remus' nutmeg and marshmallow spiced hot chocolate. It was always a treat, and no matter how he tried to replicate it, he simply could not get the taste right.

"Thanks, Wolfy." Dora mumbled gratefully, as she sipped the hot liquid, and sighed with pleasure, then peered at their guest. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm amazing! I have a date tomorrow." He beamed. "I can't wait! This is why I decided to visit, I need some advice." He admitted with a blush.

The werewolf furrowed his brows. "You have been with Hermione for the past year and a half, cub. Whatever would you need our input on? _Unless-_ " He paused, and smirked. "Have you finally gotten your head out of your arse, and decided to propose to her?"

The raven-haired wizard paled significantly, and the Lupins' eyebrows disappeared into their hairline. They shared a concerned glance, and Remus could practically taste Harry's discomfort at his question. He looked remarkably like a deer caught in headlights.

Tonks knew _that_ look. She had seen it enough times on Potter's face to know that something wasn't right, and he either did, or was about to do something unbelievably stupid, that he thought was the right decision. He had the exact same expression when he decided he wasn't a good enough candidate to be Teddy's Godfather, and it took them months to coax him around to see reason.

She groaned, and looked at the boy warily. "Harry, what did you do?"

The younger wizard winced at her accusing tone. "I broke up with Hermione." He admitted quietly.

It was a good thing that Remus had already put down the tray with the mugs, because his eyes flashed amber briefly, and he had to control himself not to go all protective werewolf on the cub's arse. Both Moony, and Teddy's inner wolf thought of Hermione as _theirs_ , and they did not like it when she was upset, or hurt.

Harry was also a member of their pack, but he did not visit quite as much, nor did he smell like sunlight and home to them, and to someone with the instincts of a wild animal, these things mattered.

"When?" He asked carefully, his voice guarded, and controlled.

"A few days ago." Harry grimaced. "I may have also insulted her-" He swallowed. "I said things that I didn't even really mean." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just-, I have been hanging out with Ron and Ginny a lot lately, and we talk and laugh together like we used to in our Hogwarts years. It has been so refreshingly carefree and fun with them, unlike whenever I went home to Hermione. Everything with her suddenly felt stuffy and serious, and I realized that I was suffocating, so I ended things with her." He explained.

Tonks shared an incredulous glance with her husband, stood up, grabbed a comforter, and whacked the boy upside the head with it. "You are a numpty!" She exclaimed, and whirled around to Remus. "Talk some sense into the nitwit! I can't stand to look at him right now, so I will go and check on Teddy." She huffed, and marched upstairs to her son's room.

Harry's eyes widened at the witch's actions and words, and her blatant dismissal of him. He didn't expect that. Although to be honest, he also did not expect the flash of disappointment in the Marauder's eyes, that he didn't even bother to mask.

Lupin took a sip of his drink, and sighed. "Harry, are you sure you did the right thing?" He asked softly. "People usually spend their whole lives searching for the kind of connection that you and Hermione share."

"Yes, I am certain." He said, averting his gaze. "She doesn't know how to have fun. She is high-strung and tense all the time, like she is expecting the other shoe to drop. We all moved on from the war, but she had not. I know that it sounds terribly selfish, but I don't have the patience to deal with her issues. She needs someone who can give her the kind of comfort I am currently not willing to give. For once in my life, I just want to focus on myself." He paused, and glanced at Remus hopefully. "Don't I deserve that?"

The werewolf was shocked. He had seen Hermione play with Teddy and Dora, and their peals of heartfelt laughter warmed his old heart. She never failed to sneak a smile on each of their faces when she visited them.

He looked into Harry's pleading eyes, and realized that he wasn't looking at the wizard, who fought a Dark Lord and won, instead he was gazing into the emerald eyes of a lost little boy, whose childhood was stolen from him, and he desperately wanted it back.

He reached out, and lightly ruffled the black mop atop his head, and smiled a small sad smile. "Of course you do, cub. You deserve all the happiness in the world, I just think that you are giving up something invaluable, and I can't help but feel that you will come to regret it."

Harry's shoulders slumped, and he looked sheepish. "That is what Luna said."

"Well, then perhaps you ought to think about it some more. We both know that Miss Lovegood is unusually perceptive." He mused thoughtfully. "There is a depth to her that not many realize, but you were always able to see beneath the surface."

Harry awkwardly scratched his neck. "I hope Tonks won't stay mad at me for long."

Remus chuckled. "She will come around." He said truthfully. "You know how much Dora and Teddy adore Hermione. I don't think either of us can compete with that." He grinned.

"That's true." Harry smiled. "I am glad we had this talk, Remus. I hope that you guys can respect my decision, and it won't mess up anything between us."

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are, cub!" He rolled his eyes. "You might be a dimwit, but you are still family." He smirked.

Harry groaned, and buried his face in his hands. He felt relieved that he accepted his decision, however he could have done without the teasing. He sighed, and glanced up at the older wizard.

"So, does this mean you will help me with my date?" He inquired.

Lupin shook his head. "No, cub. You might be family, but so is Hermione. I won't be an accomplice to your sudden fancy of dating another so soon after ending your relationship. It's not only disrespectful to the witch you claimed to love, it is disrespectful to the entire relationship you had with her. It pretty much tells the world how little you care about her. If you want dating advice, I suggest you ask Ronald and Ginevra, after all you seem to hold their opinions in such high regard." He raised a brow.

Harry paled slightly. "I thought you accepted my decision, Remus-" He said in an accusing tone.

The werewolf sighed. "I do, but Harry, that doesn't mean I have to agree with you." He clarified, and chugged the rest of his cocoa. "Consider the consequences your dating will cause, if the media gets wind of it. Publications like the _Daily Prophet_ , and _Witch Weekly_ will have a field day dragging Hermione's name through the mud. Do you really want that to happen?"

Potter's eyes widened. "I haven't actually thought about that, however I think that no matter how we spin it, there will be a media reaction." He shrugged. "It comes with the territory. Hermione is a big girl, she can deal with a little publicity."

Remus scowled. "I can't believe you cub. Do you even hear yourself?" He clenched his fists. "What happened to the kind, compassionate boy that cared about his friends, and family? You may not be dating Hermione anymore, but do you think so little of her, that you don't care about the consequences that your actions and inactions may have on her?"

The half-blood wizard's eyes hardened. "Hermione is not some frail delicate _Princess_ that you have to shelter from the big bad world, Remus. She is a grown woman, and a talented witch in her own right. She entered into a relationship with me by her own accord. She was well aware of my circumstances, and what being with me would inevitably entail. If she cannot deal with the publicity, she shouldn't have agreed to be my girlfriend in the first place. Besides, she fought in a war, I highly doubt a few _reporters_ can intimidate her." He drawled. "I am actually sick and tired of all of you taking her side over mine. You say you accept my decision, but then you defend her, when she doesn't need defending. You are supposed to take my side, Remus." He yelled angrily. "Why is Hermione more important than me? She is just a swotty know-it-all, and I am _family_!" He hissed.

Remus froze at Harry's words, and his eyes flashed amber, his posture straightening. "Listen here, Harry Potter, and listen good. You might be part of my pack, and _Remus_ might think of you as his _nephew_ , but _Hermione Granger is my sunshine_. She gave me a second chance to be with my Mate and our pup, and that is a priceless gift. You may live your life the way you want to, but you will _not_ belittle her, or you will have to deal with _me_ , even if Remus will _hate himself_ for whatever I may decide to do to you." He growled dangerously.

The _Boy-Who-Conquered_ gulped when he realized the wolf forced itself to the surface. "Look, I don't see how this is any of your business, Moony-" Harry argued, but he was interrupted.

"I don't care what you see, and what you don't see, Potter. This is _my_ home, and _both_ Remus and Hermione are under _my protection_. You don't get to treat either of them this way. You will take your leave now, and you will stop disrupting the peace of my family." He narrowed his eyes into slits. "You may return to visit with Remus, my Mate and Teddy, when you are able to maintain a modicum of respect, and are prepared to apologize."

Harry glared at the enraged werewolf, which wasn't the best idea, but he simply did not care. He got up, and angrily stormed out. He was furious with the Lupins, and he was angry with Hermione for daring to mean more to them than he did. _How dare she steal his family?_

He turned around the corner, spun around his heel, and apparated to the _Burrow_. If there was a family, who would undoubtedly understand him, it would be the Weasleys.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to take a moment to write about the Lupins' reaction to Harry's actions, before the girls visit with them. Even though Harry means a lot to Remus, I think that Moony would protect his sunshine fiercely, after all she did to save him, Remus, and his Mate, it's only natural. I also think Harry would be furious if Remus showed a soft spot for Hermione, rather than him. There is family, and then there are your _cherished ones_.

I wanted to clarify that Teddy doesn't have Remus' condition, but he does have an inner wolf anyway, without the need to transform. At least that is how I understood it is.

Also, on a side note I think Nymphadora might be pregnant with child number two, hence the sharpness of her reaction. Do you guys think a little girl should join the Lupin family? :)

Thank you for reading! I am off to write another chapter, because I am still inspired, but I feel this chapter needed to end there to stand out. Toodles!


	6. Ambrosius Flume

Hermione and Luna received word from Xenophilius Lovegood, that he was expecting them over for lunch the next day, so with Minerva's permission, the witches got ready in a lazy fashion.

"You know, Mims-" Luna spoke thoughtfully. "I think you should grow out your hair right down to your waist. Your curls would be more manageable, simply because of the sheer weight the length would put on them, and I have excellent practice dealing with waist-length hair." She chimed cheerfully.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "I never considered growing my hair out to be longer, however I admit I flirted with the idea of just chopping my mane off once or twice, saving myself all the frustration that goes with my curls." She scrunched her nose.

The blonde witch gasped in horror. "Oh no, don't you _ever_ dare cut off all that beautiful hair!" She practically ordered, and twirled a lock of her friend's cinnamon tresses around her index finger. "Your hair is soft and lush. All it really needs is some _proper_ attention."

The Gryffindor laughed. "Luna, we have better things to do than paying attention to my misbehaving curls." She snorted, and quickly braided her hair, and haphazardly threw it over her shoulder. "There." She shrugged carelessly.

Lovegood exasperatedly waved her wand, and transformed the braid into a relaxed fishtail braid, that hung unbound over Mia's left shoulder. "Now, that's more like it." She beamed, and brushed her own hair out, letting it hang loose in shiny waves.

Hermione blinked owlishly, which was probably a trait carried over from her Animagus form. "Thank you." She chirped, and glanced at her friend. "You know, you really are beautiful, Lu." She smiled warmly.

The blonde witch blushed prettily. "Thanks. Daddy says that I look exactly like Mama used to." She smiled wistfully. "I will show you my childhood room, and the portrait of her later, when we had lunch with Daddy." She promised. "And now, let's dance ourselves to Minerva." She sung in a melodious tone.

Hermione's amusement bubbled forth in peals of laughter, as Luna twirled her around Minerva's quarters. She was giddy with delight from her friend's little quirks, and it was the perfect remedy for her heartache. She twirled Lu in a pirouette and dipped her, but the blonde witch stumbled, and they fell on the floor in a heap of arms and legs.

The stunned witches stared at each other for a few seconds, and then proceeded to lose their marbles right in front of Minerva McGonagall's dragon-hide adorned feet. The girls were rolling around the carpeted floor, clinging to each other like a burr, and shrieking with unrestricted glee. It was a heartwarming sight to behold, and the Transfiguration Mistress' lips slightly twitched.

"Cease with your imprudent lollygagging, don't you have somewhere to be?" She chided them softly, but her voice was light, and there was a playful gleam in her eyes.

Her daughter had mischief sparkling in her eyes, and she glanced at Luna, who slowly curled her lips into a disconcerting smile. Suddenly they disappeared, and a small Barred Owl, and an even smaller Robin appeared in a flutter of feathers and a flurry of wings. They lunged for Minerva with the speed of a snitch, but she wasn't born yesterday, and skilfully and smoothly shed her human form, giving into her feline instincts.

 _And then the game was on._

Minerva dashed out of her quarters, and the feathered miscreants chased the graceful tabby cat around the corridors of Hogwarts castle. Her tail was playfully swishing back and forth, as she sprinted towards the Transfiguration classroom, diving under the teacher's desk, with a smug expression on her furry face. She lazily groomed her paw, seemingly nonchalant about her stalkers.

The petite owl hooted to her partner in mischief, and talon-walked into the room, with her sidekick nesting on her crown feathers. She stealthily marched up to the desk her Mother was hiding under, in quirky owl style, but she wasn't prepared for her welcome. One second she was owlishly blinking to spy behind the desk, and the next she was suddenly tumbling backwards as a silver-furred missile pounced on her, and mercilessly groomed her feathers into order.

Luna chirped a string of melodious notes that sounded remarkably like giggling. She spread her wings, and fluttered them a few times, landing between the tabby cat's ears, and giving her a helping beak with preening Hermione into a proper fluffball.

The little owl's eyes were drowsy under their ministrations, and she yawned beakily, snuggling into the shared warmth of her family, as they loved on her.

Life as an owl was decidedly wonderful.

Luna chirped sweetly, hopped off McGonagall, and switched back into her willowy self. "We should get going, before Mims falls asleep completely." She chuckled.

Minerva purred her agreement, and with a last loving lick, she jumped up, and transformed into a tall formidable witch, her attire as polished as before. Hermione hooted her distress at the lack of warm fur and feathers, and stared at them disapprovingly.

She flew up, hooted sadly, and landed as a short, fluffy haired witch beside her Mother. " _Spoilsports._ " She pouted, as she straightened her robes, sleepily leaning into them, her nostrils flaring with the comforting scents of her cherished ones.

Minerva smelled like fragrant spices, and home. She closed her eyes and inhaled, and she felt like she was sitting in front of the hearth, the bright orange flames cheerfully dancing around the wood, as they sipped on warm apple cider, spiced with a smattering of anise and cinnamon. Generous helpings of chocolate chip cookies were stacked on an ornate plate, and a bowl of colourful candy apples in an assortment of flavours were flirting to be sampled.

She smiled and drew Luna closer, gently nuzzling her neck. Her whimsical friend smelled like a forest in early spring bloom. She could almost taste the sweetness of the water drops from a sparkling waterfall, as the flowery scent of cherry-, and apple blossoms were carried by the wind.

Hermione felt comforted in the familiarity of their scents, and pulled back. "Alright, l am ready to go now." She said cheerfully.

Luna and Minerva shared a knowing glance. They knew how soothing _touching_ , and _scenting_ were to those who were Animagi. Mia was the embodiment of sunlight and home for the both of them, and just being in her company brightened their moods, and warmed their hearts.

The Ravenclaw tilted her head slightly. "Are you coming with us, Minerva?" She asked curiously. "I am sure Daddy wouldn't mind the extra company. He always cooks enough for a whole horde of Nifflers, even when he is alone. He says that the Nargles especially like our _Dirigible Plums_ that grow in our garden, dipped in sweet chili sauce." She chimed in a sing-a-song voice.

The Transfiguration Mistress smiled warmly at her. "If you are sure that Xenophilius wouldn't mind-" She paused, and her eyes gleamed. "I also wouldn't mind sampling that culinary delicacy that the Nargles seem to favour. You don't think they would frown upon sharing their _Chili Plums_ with an old tabby cat, do you?" She mused.

Luna practically sparkled. "They would _love_ to share their food with you. They always appreciate when someone believes enough to actually be able to see them."

Hermione beamed at her mother for being such a sport, even knowing that she didn't believe in half the fancies the younger witches did. "We should stop by _Honeydukes_ and bring Xeno some sweet _Elf-made Honeymead_ , and I am also low on my chocolate stash. I would like to stock up, before we leave for our world tour."

"We might as well pick up some _Salt Water Taffy_ if we go, and a _Collection Box_ as a parting gift for the Hogwarts Staff to enjoy." McGonagall added.

"Daddy delights in _Fizzing Whizzbees_." Luna chimed. "I know that Hermione has a weakness for _Sugar Quills_ , and _Crystallised Pineapples_."

The brunette witch blushed. "I really do." She admitted. "But I have nothing on your _Pink Coconut Ice_ addiction."

Luna giggled. "But they are delicious!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you say so, Lu." She chuckled. "Oh, we should pick up one of those extra large boxes of _Chocolate Frogs_ for Teddy and Remus, and a selection of _Wrapped Caramels_ for Nym."

"Are you planning to buy out _Honeydukes_ , daughter mine?" Minerva laughed lowly.

"I sure am!" She grinned.

The elder witch shook her head. "Let me go back to get my money pouch, and then we can go."

Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense, Mum. You don't need to get it. I have mine." She patted her ever-present beaded bag that she didn't go anywhere without.

"Be that as it may, love, one shall not go anywhere without their essentials, and that includes one's wand, identification papers, and their money pouch, preferably with money in it." She explained in her stern lecture tone.

Her young charges waited for her to catch up with them at the Hogwarts gates, and once she arrived, they apparated to Hogsmeade. The soft summer breeze blew through their long hair, as they zig-zagged through the plethora of students, who were partaking in some last minute shopping before the summer holiday.

A purple blur whizzed past them, and almost pushed Hermione to the ground, but a pair of strong arms halted her fall. "Thank you." She softly chimed, as her mystery saviour pulled her up. She turned around, and her eyes widened. "Kings!" She addressed the tall man with affection. "What are you doing here?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt's expression brightened as he realized who was the damsel in distress he managed to save. "Hermione, how _lovely_ to catch you." He said with a cheeky wink, and his eyes trailed over her companions. "Nice to see you again Minerva, Miss Lovegood." He smiled a warm smile, and turned back towards his favourite witch. "I was just about to visit _Honeydukes_. I am unfortunately out of _Sour Apple Bites_ and _Chocolate Frogs_."

"It's good to see you again, Kingsley." Minerva said softly. "We were just heading there ourselves." She added with a twinkle in her eyes, as she glanced between the wizard and her daughter. She had the ability to attract older wizards, like moth to a flame. Fortunately, Kingsley was a gentleman, and he would never take advantage of her sometimes terribly naïve little bird.

"Would you care to come along, Minister?" Luna inquired softly.

"If you ladies don't mind me escorting you, it would be my pleasure." He grinned.

"Wonderful!" Hermione beamed, as the quartet walked into the wizarding sweet shop.

There was a soft chime in the air as they entered to the sound of laughter, as a few Hogwarts students were joking around, and admiring the succulent-looking sweets on the shelves. All the different shapes and colours, and the intoxicating scent of spices, and flavours were inviting to the olfactory senses.

"Nothing like the scent of candy, hm?" Ambrosius Flume, the owner of _Honeydukes_ chimed in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you, Minerva." He grinned at his old friend, and his eyes fell on her company. "Minister-" He bowed respectfully, and winked at the younger wizard, then his eyes brightened at the sight of youth. "What can I do for you today, Misses Granger, and Lovegood?"

"Do you happen to know all of your customers by name, Ambrosius?" Minerva chuckled.

"I make it my business to know everything I can about my customers, to better cater to them." He said softly, and disappeared between the shelves with a gleam in his eyes, only to reappear with a stack of boxes and jars of various shapes and sizes. Walking to a counter, he waved the group over, and turned towards Minerva. "Here are your usual two boxes of _Salt Water Taffy_ , a box of _Sugar Quills_ , and three jars of _Crystallised Pineapples,_ my Lady." He paused, tapped his chin thoughtfully, and summoned a smaller sample package. "These are our new _Sweet Water Taffies_ , they are supposed to be a delicacy in Sweden. I would like to know what you think about them. These new sweets will be on the house, of course." He smiled warmly. "Would you like to add anything else to your sweet box, my Lady?"

The elder witch's lips twitched at his efficiency. "I will let you know what I think about the _Sweet Water Taffies_ , Ambrosius." She said kindly. "And yes, I would like to buy two jars of _Pink Coconut Ice_ -" She hummed thoughtfully, as she glanced at a beaming Luna. "I would also like to buy a box of _Cauldron Cakes_ , three boxes of _Pumpkin Pastries_ , a small box of _Chocolate Frogs_ , and could you please wrap one of your _Deluxe Collection Boxes_ up separately?"

"Certainly, my Lady." He beamed and waved his wand, summoning all the candy, and tastefully wrapping them up.

"And you asked, if _I_ plan to buy out _Honeydukes_ , Mum." Hermione teased her gently.

"Oh hush, daughter. We shall see how much you end up spending here with your propensity to spoil your loved ones rotten." McGonagall lightheartedly quipped.

Hermione chuckled and gazed at all the limited-edition, and deluxe boxes and jars of _Crystallised Pineapples,_ while she waited for her turn, as Master Flume turned to Kingsley.

"Out of your candy already, Minister?" Ambrosius laughed. "It's only been a few days, since you have been here, not that I don't appreciate your business." He remarked mirthfully, and disappeared for a few moments, filling his arms with the sweets he knew the gentlewizard would like. " _A-ha._ " He murmured, as he picked up another sample package, and sauntered back to the counter. "Here is your _Sour Apple Bites_ fix. I took the initiative of adding an extra box, so it would last longer this time. And here is a box of _Chocolate Frogs_." He murmured, and placed them into a sweet box, and looked up. "Now, this is a small sample sized box of _Sour Honey Drizzled Apple Slices_ from Italy. It's very decadent, and I believe you will enjoy it. Consider it my small token of appreciation for your business." He smiled. "Would you fancy anything else?"

Kingsley grinned, and subtly glanced where the flower of his affections was staring longingly. It was a box of _Deluxe Collection of Crystallised Pineapples From Around The World,_ and it looked quite pricey. Ambrosius followed his glance and his eyes twinkled with glee, as he gained new knowledge about one of his best customers. He disappeared into his store rooms, and grabbed one of the boxes the lovely Miss Granger was gazing at, stuffing it in tissue paper, and scarlet and gold _Gryffindoresque_ wrapping paper, and walked back out, stealthily hiding it under the rest of Minister Shacklebolt's goodies.

Shack smiled gratefully at the elderly wizard, and spoke. "Well, I think I will take a box of _Plum Cakes_ , and _Pumpkin Pastries_ respectively, you can never go wrong with those." He replied to Flume's previous question. "Also many thanks for the samples, I will let you know what I think of them, and maybe I will have another new addiction to delight in." He laughed.

"Brilliant." He grinned, and turned his attention to the beautiful blonde witch, who was glancing at her friend, and the Minister back and forth with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Miss Lovegood, how is your father doing?" He asked, as he summoned an assortment of packaged sweets. "Here are your three jars of _Pink Coconut Ice_ , two packets of _Fizzing Whizzbees_ , two boxes of _Sugar Quills_ , three jars of _Crystallised Pineapples,_ and your usual box of _Chocolate Cauldrons_." He listed, as he carefully arranged them in the sweet box, and reached up to a shelf above him. "This is a box of _Rainbow Coconut Ice_ , it is not a sample box, but please accept this gift, Miss Lovegood, as a token of appreciation." He smiled softly. "Would you like to buy anything else, my dear?"

Luna tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, as if concentrating on a voice that only she could hear. She suddenly smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I would like to buy a box of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ , two jars of _Sour Strawberry Strips_ , and a few of your smaller _Collection Boxes_ that have an assortment of your entire selection for sampling." She chimed cheerfully.

Ambrosius practically exploded with excitement at the prospect of Miss Lovegood's business. She was always generous. He carefully wrapped everything up, and secured the box.

"Thank you, Master Flume." She smiled. "Oh, and Daddy is well, he is just very busy with the _Quibbler_.

The wizard nodded, and his attention focused on Minerva's adoptive daughter. He closed his eyes briefly to recall what the young lady usually bought, and his wand was a flurry of movement, as he summoned the items, and a few other things that he thought she would enjoy, and share with her loves ones. "Here are your two boxes of _Sugar Quills_ , two boxes of _Salt Water Taffy_ , three jars of _Crystallised Pineapples_ , three jars of _Pink Coconut Ice_ , and a large box _Chocolate Frogs,_ Miss Granger." He murmured, and reached for the gifts he intended to give her. "Now, I know what a kind young lady you are, and that you will no doubt share these with your cherished friends, and beloved Mother, so I wish to give these sweets to you as a token of gratitude and appreciation." He smiled, and noticed a bright blush gracing Miss Granger's cheeks. "These are a new novelty, a box of _Chocolate Books_ -" He explained, and Hermione's company burst into peals of laughter, as she blushed deeper. "Every book is a different flavour. Let me know your favourites, and I will make a selection of those, and with your permission I will sell them under your name."

"That's very kind, but unnecessary, Master Flume." Granger blushed scarlet.

"Nonsense, my dear." He waved her off, and moved on. "Since you enjoy our _Crystallised Pineapples_ so much, I would like for you to have a jar of _Crystallised Cherries_ , a jar of _Crystallised Coconut_ , which your friend might enjoy as well, a jar of _Crystallised Mango_ , and a jar of _Crystallised Strawberries_."

"That is way too much, Master Flume, please let me pay for them." Hermione insisted, as she eyed the delicious looking sweets.

"Nonsense, with all the business just from you four alone, I am more than set for the week." He laughed. "And you definitely were not my only customers today." He smirked. "Anyway, finally there is this box of _Sugar Phoenixes._ They all have a different flavour, and after you sampled all of the flavours in the row, where you can see the tiny versions of the candies, the rest will change to your favourite flavour, thus you can enjoy the candy even more. It's new." He explained to the interest of the witches and wizard listening to him talk.

"That's brilliant magic!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and excitement, already thinking about how they made that particular wonder work.

Ambrosius nodded. "Indeed it is. Now, would you like anything else, my dear?" He asked softly, knowing that she most likely would.

The Gryffindor witch grinned. "I sure do, Master Flume. I would like one of your large _Deluxe Box of Chocolate Frogs_ , a handful of smaller boxes of _Chocolate Frogs_ , a selection box of _Wrapped Caramels_ , a bottle of _Elf-made Honeymead_ , a box of _Chocolate Snitches_ , and a few wrapped chocolate bars in the following flavours: one _Honey Apple_ , one _Almond Cluster_ , two _Fresh Milk Chocolate_ , and one _Deluxe Dark Chocolate_." She listed her fancies, and exhaled.

Flume's eyes widened. "Very well, my young lady." He grinned widely, and wrapped everything up.

Minerva looked at her daughter with a smug ' _I told you so'_ expression.

"Well, I do believe we are set with candy for a good while." Luna laughed at the insane amount of sweets they have acquired.

"You really are, Miss Lovegood." Kingsley chuckled, and decided that he would send his tasteful token of affection later, when Hermione wasn't swimming in sweets.

"Certainly not complaining, my friends." Ambrosius laughed, and after securing Hermione's box as well, the group paid for their loot, and said their goodbyes, leaving the sweet shop with pleasant smiles on their faces.

"Well, I need to get back to the Ministry, before my secretary turns the entire establishment upside-down." He shook his head.

"It was good to see you, Kings." Hermione smiled at him warmly, and her face flushed when the wizard gently took her left hand in his, and brushed his lips against the soft skin of her knuckles.

"The pleasure was all mine, my Lady." He chuckled, and pulled back from the flustered witch, delighting in her beautiful blush, and turning to the other witches. "I must bid you adieu, ladies." He bowed, and disapparated on the spot.

"Well, that was interesting." Luna chimed, and grabbing Hermione's and Minerva's hands, she twirled them around the town square.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was going to write about their visit with Xenophilius, but then the whole tidbit with Ambrosius and all the candy happened. I regret nothing, my friends. I got lost in candy details, and it was a wonderful experience. The only downside is-, that now I want to eat a mountain of sweets until I pass out from sugar high, but I can't. Salad-diet. Boo!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed their whimsy.

Thank you for reading, and for the constant support, I really appreciate it.


	7. Dating Advice

As Luna was twirling around with Hermione and Minerva, Harry Potter spent quality time with the Weasley family. He stayed with Ron and Ginny last night, playing _Wizarding Chess_ , and a few rounds of _Exploding Snap -_ generally goofing off - exactly like in their Hogwarts years.

He did not mention what happened at the Lupin residence, as he just wanted to relax, but now that he was sunning himself in the Burrow's garden, his thoughts flickered back to his confrontation with Remus. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely flabbergasted at how their conversation played out.

Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his raven hair. He had time to calm down somewhat, since their heart to heart, but he was still reeling from it. It was really difficult to wrap his head around the fact that Remus and Tonks seemed to hold Hermione in higher regard than him. He knew that she helped to save the couple's lives, but he still thought that he was supposed to mean _so_ much more to them, than his ex-girlfriend did.

 _He was family for Merlin's sake!_

He looked up when Mrs. Weasley sauntered outside, levitating a tray of iced lemonade, with a large plate of almond cookies, which smelled sinfully delicious.

"It's so lovely to have you around for a while, Harry dear." Molly said cheerfully, as she sat down on one of the lounge chairs, placing the tray on the table. "Will Hermione be joining us later?" She asked curiously.

Harry sighed. _Not again._ "No, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione will not be joining us." He mumbled, and reached for a glass of lemonade, sipping at it slowly, and sighing in relief, as the cold liquid trickled down his throat.

The Weasley matriarch looked affronted. "And why ever not?" She scrunched up her nose. "Does she have a _problem_ with being here? I don't even remember the last time she visited." She frowned. "And when will you finally learn to call me Molly? I have been asking you to do me this small favour for ages." She huffed exasperatedly.

He shook his head. "No, Mrs. Weasley- " He started, but with the scary glare the witch gave him, he quickly corrected himself. " _Molly_ , Hermione won't be stopping by, because we are not together anymore." He awkwardly admitted.

Molly gasped, and reached out to clasp the wizard's hand in hers, squeezing it tenderly. "I am sorry, my dear. Have a cookie, it will comfort you." She hummed thoughtfully, and stuffed a cookie into his hand. "Do you need me to talk some sense into the witch? _My Howlers are legendary._ I will sort her out for you, and she will be begging you to take her back in no time, you will see." She promised heartily. She wanted to see all her children happy, and she definitely considered Harry _hers_.

 _Did Mrs. Weasley think Hermione dumped him? Oh bother! That was terribly awkward._

He exhaled softly, and looked her straight in her eyes. "Mrs W-, _er, Molly_ , Hermione did _not_ end our relationship, _I_ did." He explained. "It wasn't working for me, so I broke up with her."

Molly blinked, surprised. "Oh, well, that's quite alright then, my dear." She nodded to herself, and patted his cheek.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" He echoed. "You are okay with it? Just like that?" He questioned with disbelief reflected in his shocked emerald orbs.

The plump witch looked at him incredulously. "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry fidgeted. "Well, the people whom I shared this particular news with so far seemed to have been rather disappointed with my decision to leave Hermione." He paused, taking another sip of his drink. "It is rather frustrating to be honest. First Luna looked like I destroyed her favourite _butterbeer cork necklace_ , then Tonks said she can't even stand to look at me, and Remus-" His voice trailed off, as he clenched his hands into fists. "Remus defended Hermione's honour fiercely."

Molly frowned, and waved her hand dismissively. "Pay them no mind, Harry. We all know that the Lovegood girl has more than a few screws loose." She shook her head, and Harry winced. He did not like it when people picked on his friend's whimsy, but then again he did not bother standing up for her either. He stayed quiet. "Tonks always lacked female friends, and I think that she found an unlikely one in Hermione." She said softly. "I am surprised at Remus though, since your parents were his best friends, and you are practically a nephew to him, however in his defense, I must say that I definitely know how strong a protective urge one can develop for someone who saves you and your loved one from certain death." She said tenderly, remembering the connection between the Weasleys and Harry snapping tighter when he saved Arthur's life. "Never mind though, Harry. You might feel that they don't value you as much as you'd like, dearheart, but they love you dearly, and you have my support, of course you do. _How could you even think otherwise, you silly boy?_ It is unthinkable that I would do anything other than give you my utmost support." She smiled warmly.

Harry stared dumbly at his best friend's mother, and he couldn't help, but feel elated that someone cared to support him like this. His heart filled with _so much love_ for this kind witch, who had taken him into her heart when he was merely eleven years old.

As unmanly as he felt it was, he couldn't help but burst into tears. Somewhere that lost little boy inside him that always lacked motherly affection surfaced, and latched onto Molly's kind words, like they were fresh spring water after suffering through years of drought.

" _Oh dear-_ " Molly's eyes widened, as Harry tackled her with a hug, and her arms safely closed around him, her fingertips tenderly ruffling his hair. "It will be alright, Harry, you will see." She soothed him softly. " _All you need to worry about is yourself right now._ There will always be people, who will be disappointed with you, _no matter what you do_. You need not worry about them. You have given _so_ much to the wizarding world, you have saved _so many_ lives, and freed others from years of misery. If there is anyone who deserves to focus on themselves and be selfish, it's you." She smiled softly. "It's okay that there are people who don't agree, _they don't have to_ , but if they love you, then they _will_ love you, even if their opinions are different from yours, and I firmly believe that Remus falls under that umbrella." She reassured him, but inwardly she was vowing to give the Lupins a piece of her mind at the first opportunity.

Harry gulped down his tears, and tightened his arms around this wonderful woman who was comforting him in ways that he only ever _dreamed_ about. "Thank you, Molly." He said sincerely. "I feel lighter now." He smiled a small watery smile, and pulled back a bit. "I don't want to deal with responsibilities, and Hermione's issues, _I can't_. I want to focus on how to be happy, and have tons of ridiculous fun." He shared his inner most thoughts and desires.

Molly caressed a few black tendrils out of his eyes. "That's a good plan, dear. You should find what, and _who_ makes you happy, and if Hermione can't make you happy, then you definitely made the right decision, love." She paused momentarily just to make sure. "Did the little bookworm make you happy, Harry?"

The Potter heir averted his gaze, and pondered the answer to Molly's question. _Did Hermione make him happy?_ It's not really something he particularly wanted to think about at the moment, thus he shrugged, and halfheartedly replied. "No, she did not, otherwise I would not have left her, right?" He drawled.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed slightly at his uncertain tone, but then her lips curved into a smile. "Of course, my dear." She nodded softly, after all her Harry would not be unreasonable to end a perfectly happy relationship on a whim.

Harry fidgeted in her arms, and pulled back. "Molly, _may I-_ " He paused, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. " _Um-_ "

The witch raised an eyebrow questioningly. " _Hm?_ " She echoed.

"Well, _er-_ " Harry hesitated, but then squared his shoulders, and just spat it out. "May I ask your advice about something?"

"Do you even have to ask such a foolish question?" She huffed, peeved that the boy was so uncomfortable asking for her help. "What do you need, Harry?" She asked, her tone somewhat softer than before.

The wizard shuffled a bit, and sighed. "Well, I have a date with-" He started, but the witch interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Molly's eyes sparkled with excitement. " _You have a date?_ " She echoed with enthusiasm. "Silly me, _of course_ you do! You are such a handsome boy!" She said, dabbing at her misty eyes with a handkerchief. "I really wish that you and Ginny worked out, you know. We would have been such a happy family." She sighed, and sniffled. "Oh, never mind that, my dear. So, you have a _date_. What do you need from me?" She asked after she calmed down somewhat.

Harry simply blinked at the whirlwind that was Molly Weasley, and picked up his jaw from the floor, conveniently ignoring the remark about Ginny and him. They would _never_ work, especially since her crush was only ever a beard for her _sapphic desires_. He did not have the heart to tell the overbearing mother that her daughter was in fact _deliriously happy with the Holyhead Harpies_.

"Yes, well-" He cleared his throat. "I would like to know if there is anything I should do on a first date?" He asked, flushing bright red. "I mean with Hermione, we were friends for seven years before anything remotely romantic happened between us, and we did not even really have a first date, we just..., _er_ , _nevermind_." His blush darkened.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline, a disapproving frown on her face. "Harry James Potter, do you mean to tell me that you had _intimate relations_ with that young witch, before walking her down the isle, and swearing to stand by her in sickness and in health?"

Harry's face was a mixture of dark vermilion, and surprisingly a hint of deep purple at the sheer embarrassment, and the flicker of anger he felt at the witch's inappropriate question. "I don't see how that is any of your business, _Mrs. Weasley_." He sputtered in indignation.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is my business, Harry! I can't let you be irresponsible like this, because you might end up tied to some horrible scarlet woman, who uses your naivety to trap you in marriage. What would you have done, if that chit had gotten pregnant with your sprogs?" She asked angrily.

Harry's ears reddened with his anger, and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. He did not want to say anything in blind anger. He closed his eyes briefly, and exhaled. "Listen, Molly, I really appreciate your concern about me, but your worries are completely unfounded. Hermione had been nothing, but kind and supportive in our relationship. I may not want to be with her at the moment, and I may think that she has _issues_ , and _personality traits that could drive Luna's Nargles barmy_ , but she has _never_ , and would _never ever_ threaten my happiness." He explained sincerely.

Harry Potter may have been a complete arsehole about their break-up, and the aftermath, and he may have insulted her both to her face, and in the company of their mutual friends-, and family, and he may not really care what happens in the media, but deep down somewhere in the depths of his heart-, and soul, he knew that Hermione Granger was kind, supportive and full of love, and he knew that she did not have a mean bone in her body.

 _Well..., except when it came to a certain peculiar little insect, that she fancied keeping in a jar._

He smirked at the memory. His little bookworm could be vicious when it came to protecting her cherished ones. If he was honest with himself, he really liked that about her, and he could not wait until she got over herself, and she was there for him as a friend again.

Molly looked upset at this outburst, but sighed. "Harry, I just want you to be careful. You are like a _son_ to me, and like it or not, you are both famous and wealthy, thus there will always be witches lining up to sink their claws into you." She explained her point. "Desperate witches will do _anything_ to gain a wizard's favour, Harry, _anything at all_."

Harry's eyes softened. "I do appreciate your concern, but can we please leave it at that?" He asked gently.

She frowned. "I suppose we can leave it at that, _for now_." She emphasized, and took a glass of lemonade, chugging it in one swell swig. "So, you need help for your date..." She hummed.

Harry was visibly relieved. "Yes, I really do. _What makes witches swoon?_ " He asked with a blush.

Molly laughed. " _You_ certainly do make them swoon, Harry. Haven't you noticed it yet?"

The raven-haired wizard groaned in frustration. "That was really _not_ what I meant."

She chuckled at his expense. "Oh, I _know_." She grinned, munching on a cookie. "On a more serious note, what you _should_ do is be _attentive_ to her. Pull out her chair, ask about her day, _listen_ to her when she talks. _Really_ listen, not just pretend to, and then tune ninety-nine percent of what she says out, because that is rude, and we _always_ know when that happens." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Never be presumptuous about anything, and never assume anything either. A _lways make sure you two are on the same page_. Just because she decided to go out with you _once_ , does not necessarily mean that she will want a repeat performance."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds like good advice." He smiled. "Thank you. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Yes. Make sure to do some small gesture for her that tells her that you are interested in her." She chimed. "Like buy her flowers, or a small box of her favourite chocolate."

Harry paled. "I don't know if she likes flowers, or chocolate. _I am doomed._ " He groaned, and buried his head in his hands.

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Honestly, Harry, what do you even know about this girl, if you don't know a simple thing like whether or not she likes flowers, or chocolate?"

He slowly massaged his temples, and thought about what he actually knew about Katie Bell. He knew that she was a Gryffindor, and they played on the same Quidditch team for a few years. He remembered her being inseparable with Alicia and Angelina, as they made up their own girly trio back at Hogwarts.

Harry also appreciated how beautiful she was with her shiny hair, and long legs. _Oh those legs, they went on for miles. He was bloody lucky to get a date._ He inwardly grinned.

"All I really know is that she was in Gryffindor, and we used to play Quidditch together." He mumbled.

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's _useless_ , Harry." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Never you mind. What's her name?" She inquired, perhaps she knew her.

"Katie." Harry replied. "Her name is Katie Bell."

The matriarch's eye twitched. "Ah, the Bell girl." She remembered perfectly when her twin sons got into a flashy argument about who was entitled to win her affections, before they agreed that neither of them was allowed to try. "I would suggest you ask George for some advice. He would know." She admitted.

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow, but nodded. "I will, thank you." He said gratefully. "And thank you for _everything-_ " He smiled. "You are the loveliest second mother a wizard could ever ask for." He whispered with emotion flickering in his emerald eyes.

This confession was Molly Weasley's undoing. Her eyes filled with tears, and she crushed Harry against her chest, quietly sobbing into his hair. If there was one thing she wanted, ever since she got to know Harry Potter, it was to be his mother, and to think, _no_ , to know that he regarded her with such sentiment, pleased her to Heaven and back.

 _If anyone asked how she felt, well, Molly Weasley was as peachy as pie._

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so amused at this chapter. I might be looney to be chuckling by my lonesome at 3:46 in the morning, as I am finishing this up, but, I can't help it. This whole chapter amuses me. Molly is an interesting character. One might think she is slightly _'out there'_ with so many jumpy expressions, and emotions. She took Harry on a roller-coaster ride.

Harry might not have enjoyed it, but I sure did, and hopefully you did as well.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
